


The Wilds Night

by Anonymous



Series: anonymous ramblings about minecraft [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But I will not, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, bc i was watching icarly while writing this, because they said they go by he/they, eventually, everything is platonic, he adopts tubbo :), he just be having they/them vibes u know, he/they pronouns for awesamdude, i am so tempted to project gender onto tubbo, more tags added later, no beta we die like lmanberg, only pussies beta their works, theres icarly talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i decided to be cringe and make a chatfic LMAOOO
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: anonymous ramblings about minecraft [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009905
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117
Collections: Anonymous





	The Wilds Night

**Author's Note:**

> i have like 3 fics in progress but cant think of the words i need to actually finish them so i decided to make this. kinda shit but i missed making chatfics so :/ this'll get updates whenever i wanna write but cant think of words
> 
> title from the slime rancher ost
> 
> list of names at the end notes

_1:32 pm_

_Dream added Sapnap, George, and several others._

_Dream changed the names of several others._

runs fast: WHATS UP ASSHOLES

runs fast: i thought itd be funny if i added all of my friends into a gc

snapchat: what the fuck

snapchat: pissboy you better change my name right fucking now or youre dead

runs fast: nah

child: WHAT THE FUCK

child: WHY IS THIS MY NAME

child: IM GOING TO COMMIT MASS HOMOCIDE

muffin man: Language.

creeper? aw man: every time i see you type with proper capitalization and grammar i lose 10 years off my life

muffin man: Oh no! :(

cap daddy: oh i know maybe 3 of the people here

sandman: should we do introductions or let people suffer

runs fast: yeah hold on gimme a minute

runs fast: yo whenever u guys see this do a short introduction, i know at least half of u r asleep rn but i wanna make sure everyone knows whos who

_runs fast pinned a message._

runs fast: pog

bee boy: helloo

child: BIG T

child: VC2

child: VC2

child: VC2

bee boy: ok

glock 17 kin: why the fuck are there so many people here

glock 17 kin: oh this is terrible holy shit

runs fast: because i have almost as many friends as eret :)

bicon: nobody will ever have nearly as many friends as me :)

runs fast: :(

bee boy: jsyt hot an ad heavitly implygign somebones mout h gotf hurdt frorm fenitst

bee boy: ams sad :(

child: BIG T IM SO SORRY

glock 17 kin: who the hell are you

child: I AM BIG MAN TOMMY INNIT, BIG T IS BIG MAN TUBBO

child: WE ARE BEST FRIENDS

bee boy: :D

the blade: Why the fuck am I here.

sandman: STOP USING PROPER PUNCTUATION

the blade: I need to put my English major to good use somehow.

sandman: i fucking hate you

nae naes: WAIR THE FUCKIGN BALDE IS HERE

sandman: ha bald

the blade: I'm going to kill both of you.

nae naes: NO PELASE NO NONONONOONO

sandman: not if you cant find me :)

the blade: Tubbo.

bee boy: hi!

the blade: Where's Wilbur?

bee boy: oevermilelrs rooom, 2snd fllroor 6tth saeat frok the widnow

the blade: :)

sandman: WHTA THE FUCK GUBJO I TRUSTED YOU

bee boy: :)

bee boy: turnsn our quaxkity is thehee too

nae naes: WHAT RHE FUCK HWO

child: BIG T KNOWS ALL

glock 17 kin: damn i like this kid

bee boy: tahnks

furry: question why is it so hard to read half of what you guys are saying

bee boy: dysslexic :(

child: FUCK YOU FURRY BOY

bee boy: alsoso tryingf tor tyeoe onen handed sin clsds lol

furry: oh ok cool

furry: also dream you have 3 days to live

runs fast: ill be waiting

runs fast: also!! do ur god damn introductions ppl

snapchat: im nick but call me sapnap, i live with dream lol i use he/him

bicon: literally all of u guys know me but im eret!! any pronouns <3

bee boy: hi eret!!

bicon: hi tubbo <3

nae naes: BEFORRE I DIE IM ALEX WYACKITY PLS CALL ME QUAKCITY HE/HIM

furry: ok quakcity

nae naes: PLEASE IM LIETRALLY BEING CHASDEEDNDHHDJDJJSJ

glock 17 kin: oh my fuckin god he fuckin dead

glock 17 kin: im schlatt i own at least 1 gun

glock 17 kin: he/him

furry: at least 1???

glock 17 kin: i also havent paid my taxes in 3 years

cap daddy: holy shit

cap daddy: im cara but call me puffy :) she/her

creeper? aw man: sam, he/they

the blade: I'm Technoblade. He/him.

furry: im fundy, call me a furry and you die. he/him

sandman: i got away!!!!

sandman: also im wilbur lol hi he/him

the blade: Wilbur look behind you.

sandman: FUCK

bitch boy: HAHSHAHHAHAHHA SSUCKDS TO SYCJS AHSHSSOLE

muffin man: I'm not translating that. Language. 

muffin man: I'm Badboyhalo, that's Skeppy. We both use he/him.

toes: theyre in love <333

muffin man: No we're not you muffin!!

toes: am vurb, send toe pics pls <3 he/him

<3: hello!! i am niki nihachu <3 i use she/her pronouns <33

sandman: hello niki!!!

bee boy: hi nikii!!!

<3: hello will!!! hello tubbo <33

gogy: guys if you dont shut the fuck up right now i will murder all of you

snapchat: why :(

gogy: some of us are trying to LEARN

the blade: Tommy are you skipping class again?

child: UHH

bee boy: yes

the blade: I will get dad.

child: OK OK ILL GO TO CLASS

runs fast: ok everybody shut up and learn

_3:30 pm_

nae naes: CLASS IS OVER LETS GOOOOOOO

gogy: im george and im going the fuck to sleep

snapchat: he also lives w/ me n dream

gogy: if either of you wake me up im throwing out the tv

runs fast: good to know!

bee boy: wheer tbe fuck is memkry boy

memory boy: hello tubbo

bee boy: memory bou!!! :D

child: RAMBOOB MY GOOD FRIEND

memory boy: i am ranboo not ramboob. he/him please

the blade: hello ranboo

memory boy: hello blade

child: IS PHILZA MINECRAFT HERE PLEASE SAY HE IS

mr minecraft: hello son

child: DADZA

nae naes: mr minecraft ur son tried to fuckin murder me today

sandman: he tried to murder us BOTH

mr minecraft: not surprised

sandman: WHAT THE FUCK

mr minecraft: i only know like half of you so. im philza minecraft, i am the legal father of 3 of the people here and almost father to another 6

creeper? aw man: im so sorry

mr minecraft: its ok some of them are chill

sandman: wheres mumza i miss her

mr minecraft: shes getting stuff for dinner dw

sandman: YAY

rose: holy shit theres a lotta people here

bee boy: hi finn!!!

rose: hi tubbo :)

rose: i am finn but i also go by rose. he/she idrc

rose: i am a dude but im being paid immense amounts of money to dress as a girl

fundy: respect

rose: ty i try very hard

bitch boy: HUIIII FINN HROW AR RYW YIU

rose: bad help

muffin man: "Hi Finn, how are you?"

rose: im doing pretty poggers skeppy

bitch boy: YAYYY

child: RANBOO ME AND TUBBO ARE GONNA GO BREAK INTO AN IKEA WANNA JOIN

memory boy: uh

bee boy: jjoin its fonna be fun 

bee boy: trust me weve done this before its pretty poggers

memory boy: have you ever gotten caught

child: NOPE

memory boy: ok

the blade: I'll pick you guys up in 3 hours.

child: THANK YOU BLADE

_4:27 pm_

bee man: blade

the blade: What happened.

bee man: tommy got stcuk in the vents

sandman: HAHHAHAHAHHAHA

glock 17 kin: what the fuck

nae naes: how the fuck did that happen

memory boy: im not sure

child: BLADE HELP ME

child: BIG T AND RANBOOB ARE USELESS

memory boy: if you got stuck i will definitely get stuck

bee boy: i cant reach the vent

child: RANBOOB PICK UP TUBBO AND HAVE HIM GET ME OUT

memory boy: im not strong enough

child: im going to get meatballs

sandman: we're on our way

whips: just found out icarly is on netflix i have never been happier

nae naes: GOD I FUCKING LOVE IT HERE

bee boy: I WANNA WATHC

snapchat: of course u can join tubbs

bee boy: YAY!!! :D

child: IF YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALONE YOURE DEAD

bee boy: you got memory boy dw

memory boy: at least bring me meatballs before you go

bee boy: im on my way

memory boy: thank you

snapchat: would u like me to pick u up

bee boy: yes plsase

glock 17 kin: ay snapmap we're comin with you 

snapchat: bruh

nae naes: we're literally already in your car get over it 

snapchat: why we're just going to fucking ikea

whips: bc we love u <3

nae naes: yeah <3

glock 17: i dont im just here to make fun of alex

snapchat: well you convinced me <3

nae naes: what the fuck :(

bee boy: memory boy take your meatbals

memory boy: thank you tubbo :]

bee boy: :D

bee boy: should i get more meatbalsl for the people who are pikcing me up

whips: ill pay u back

bee boy: pog

snapchat: we'll be there in 20

_5:03 pm_

glock 17 kin: holy shit youre so fuckin tiny

bee boy: :(

glock 17 kin: are you like. 12

child: HES 17

glock 17 kin: god damn

nae naes: schlatt going momma mode

glock 17: i will throw you out the fucking window

whips: meatballs?

bee boy: mea tballs!!! :D

_6:00 pm_

sandman: we got the child out of the vent

child: TUBBO YOURE DEAD

bee boy: god i fuxkin oove spencer so fuckign much hes my favoritw chatactwr fuck wveeyone else

snapchat: we skipped to episode 5

glock 17 kin: me and sapnap are the only ones not crying right now

glock 17 kin: the other three are disasters

bee boy: I LOVE SOENCER SO FUCKING MUCH

whips: SPENCER YOURE SO COOL

nae naes: SPENCER I WIULD FUCKING DIE FOE YOU

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase in the usernames is intentional
> 
> dream: runs fast  
> georgenotfound: gogy  
> sapnap: snapchat  
> tommyinnit: child  
> technoblade: the blade  
> wilbur: sandman  
> philza: mr minecraft  
> tubbo: bee boy  
> ranboo: memory boy  
> karl: whips  
> quackity: nae naes  
> schlatt: glock 17 kin  
> fundy: furry  
> nihachu: <3  
> eret: bicon  
> captain puffy: cap daddy  
> awesamdude: creeper? aw man  
> badboyhalo: muffin man  
> skeppy: bitch boy  
> finn: rose
> 
> if i forgot anybody please tell me


End file.
